Ataru Moroboshi
is the main character of Urusei Yatsura. In the anime, he is voiced by Furukawa Toshio. About Ataru is a student at Tomobiki High School, Class 2-4. He is very lecherous with an idiotic personality, and often tries to escape class work. Whenever he sees or hears a pretty girl he immediately asks for their address and telephone number, but never succeeds. He chases after them and tries to grope everyone woman no matter what the situation except his "wife", Lum. However, it is revealed on several occasions that she is the only one he actually loves. Despite this, he typically treats her like a nuisance and constantly disobeys her. Born in April (4, an unlucky number in Japanese culture) on Friday the 13th, Butsumetsu, and the same day as a major earthquake, Cherry has referred to him as a carrier of bad luck rarely seen in this society. Despite how stupid he seems, Ataru often displays remarkable intelligence, particularly when escaping from Lum. At times he appears to be superhuman, with the life force of a cockroach and the rejuvenation powers of a lizard, he possesses furious tenacity when trying to achieve something. As a result, he never gives up on his girl hunting, no matter how many times he fails or how bad Lum shocks him. Ataru has occasionally let his good natured side shine through, most notably when he took care of the class catepillar everyone else hated and when he went on a date with the ghost of a sick girl who had admired him from afar. Special Skills: He can catch a naked blade with his own two hands. Relationship with Lum Ataru met Lum when he was randomly selected by a computer to represent mankind in a game of tag with the fate of the earth on the line (Lum herself represented the Oni race). When it looked like Ataru would fail, Shinobu (his girlfriend at the time) promised to marry him if he won. Determined to do "the stuff that married people do", he succeeded in catching Lum and then loudly declared "Now I can get married!!" However, Lum mistook this as a proposal to herself and the two were immediately engaged. In the beginning he is cold-hearted towards her and saw her as a nuisance preventing him from girl hunting, but by the time of the story (Vol. 18) he was completely okay with sharing a bed with her. In the story (Vol. 21), in which he accidentally puts on boxing gloves that force him to grab and punch anyone who gets close enough to him, he continuously puts his own face in front of Lum's each time she gets too close, punching himself instead. This is just one of many instances when Ataru does everything he can to protect Lum from physical harm. Near the end of the series, in the story introducing Inaba, he decides to protect the future where he and Lum get married. In the final story they have another game of tag, this time with the earth's memory of Lum and everything that has happened since her arrival on the line. Lum will let him win if he just says "I love you", but he refuses and tries to catch her himself. However, in the end, he indirectly says "I'll love you forever" when Lum sees that he had kept something of hers (her old horns). She allows him to catch her and continues to live on earth with him. In the last panel of the series, Lum says that one day she'll make him actually say it, to which Ataru responds "Only on my deathbed". Nicknames, etc. Quote *''Hey, hey, hey...What's your address and phone number?'' *''I refuse! I'd sooner go to Iscandar than fight and be killed by an Oni! '' *''But to grab those horns, naturally I've gotta grab the body first... '' *''When will you learn that I always do things without thinking of the consequences?'' *''I'll never forget, I'll... never... forget..., I'LL NEVER FORGET! ...you, Lum...'' Trivia *Though the protagonist of the series is often thought to be Lum, Takahashi has stated that she had always meant for it to be Ataru. *In Legend of the Galactic Heroes, the womanizing Oliver Poplan is described as the "Ataru Moroboshi of Iserlohn". Later, Poplan would be voiced by Ataru's seiyuu, Furukawa Toshio, in the OVA version. This might've been done intentionally as both were produced by Kitty Films. *Ataru's birthday is supposed to be April 13th, on a Friday, and on Butsumetsu. However, assuming Urusei Yatsura begins in 1978 (the year it's serialization began), this would make him 27 at the beginning of the series, as the last time before 1978 that those days fell upon one another was in 1951. *Ataru makes a few cameo appearances in the TV anime versions of Takahashi's Maison Ikkoku and Ranma 1/2 (both also produced by Kitty Films). In several early episodes of Maison Ikkoku, Ataru (along with Shinobu and Lum's Stormtroopers) appears as a kindergartener on his way to and from school. In a notable scene from Ranma 1/2, Shampoo, one of the title character Saotome Ranma's would-be love interests, demonstrates a cure that will supposedly rid Ranma of his curse. The potion turns a dog into a chibi-sized likeness of Ataru. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Ataru Category:Tomobiki High School Category:Class 2-4